vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Days of Future Past
Days of Future Past is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary IAN SOMERHALDER DIRECTS THE EPISODE — In an attempt to make things right with his brother, Damon offers to have Stefan’s scar magically transferred to him, only to discover that doing so may come with some unexpected consequences. With time running out and Rayna closing in on Stefan, Valerie desperately attempts to reason with Damon before it’s too late. Elsewhere, after being framed for breaking Rayna out of The Armory, Enzo attempts to clear his name, but not before a violent run-in with Nora forces him to make an upsetting discovery. Matt also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes (voice only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Mouzam Makkar as Alex St. John Co-Starring *Robert Paterno as Filipino Bartender Trivia *Antagonists: Rayna Cruz and Alexandria St. John * This is the first episode of the series overall to not feature any of the main female characters. ** Caroline won't appear due to Candice having a maternity leave. ** Bonnie doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series overall to feature four main cast members. * Alaric doesn't appear in this episode. *This episode is the largest time jump, from early 2014 to 2016, in the series history between episodes with 2 and possibly a half years passing since the previous episode I Would for You. *This is first episode to feature flashbacks dealing with the 3 years Damon was lying next to Elena in Brooklyn. *2 years ago in the Phlippines a year after Damon's desiccation trying to find a way to remove the X scar from Stefan, Valerie learns that it could be transferred to blood relative. She didn't tell Stefan because he would bring back Damon into his life. *Damon realizes that his deal to take the scar from Stefan will mean he won't see Elena again after his conversation with Rayna for when she dies in 60 or 70 years around he won't be there when she wakes around the same time when Bonnie dies. *It's revealed that the X scar from the Phoenix Sword mystically links Rayna to her targets, including Stefan. *Rayna watched Stefan and Valerie grow closer over the 3 years she was held by the Armory. *Matt is the one who released Rayna from the Armory, not Enzo who got the blame for it, as Alex believes he freed her. Matt got her to promise that she would place Stefan back into the Phoenix Stone. **Matt hates Stefan as it seems he played a part in Penny Ares death. *The Armory made pills from Rayna's blood that are lethal to witches but they can also protect someone from witch locator spells. **The pills were experimented on Mary Louise which weakens and leaves burn marks on her arms. Showing these pills would be effective against Heretics(witch-vampire hybrids.) *Damon becomes the fourth vampire in the TVD/TO universe to be cured of werewolf venom without Klaus' blood after Elena, Kai and Lucien. He's also the second to be cured by having the magic of the venom siphoned off, Kai did it himself while Valerie had to siphon the magic of Damon's werewolf venom. *Rayna wanting Stefan to pass the mark of her Phoenix Sword to Damon, and let Damon go, is the exact same type of ultimatums the Phoenix Stone made Stefan go through before he could be released from it's prison, and what it used to torment him upon his release from the stone. *Nora and Mary Louise were confirmed to be still alive in the flash forwards and have been in captivity by the Armory ever since. *Stefan's soul is trapped inside the Phoenix stone once again at the end of this episode before it was destroyed. *Rayna could feel the Phoenix Stone being destroyed and it appeared that either all the vampires still linked her died as the stone was destroyed or she saw the vampire souls in pain. *Nora gets marked by the Phoenix Sword when Rayna throws it at her and Mary Louise. Mary Louise chooses to uses her remaining strength to ensure Nora won't be hunted by Rayna, and Nora not wanting to live without Mary Louise, use all their powers to destroy the Phoenix Sword and Stone. They kill themselves in the process. **As per the next episode preview, the spirits trapped inside the Stone are now released into other peoples bodies. *As of this episode, Valerie is the only surviving Heretic. *Alex and Stefan meet for the first time in this episode. Continuity * Nora and Mary Louise were last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou. Locations *Dallas, Texas **KQBC Channel 3 News Studio **Dallas Airfield *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House (flashback) **Mystic Falls Cemetery *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory *Chicago, Illinois **Stefan and Valerie's Apartment *The Philippines (flashback) *Gas station Body Count * Detective Martel - drained of blood; killed by Nora Hildegard * Stefan Salvatore - stabbed with the Phoenix Sword; killed by Rayna Cruz * Nora and Mary Louise - explosion; killed by themselves Behind the Scenes *Hashtag during the airing is #DirectorSmolderhalder Cultural References *'' '' is originally the name of and 's X-Men graphic novel, which is a storyline that centers around a young woman travelling from several years in an alternate future to the present to stop her dystopic future from coming to pass. It bears some resemblance with the show's current storyline that binds the present events to those of the future with both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. **'' '' is a two-part episodes from the animated TV series . **'' '' is a 2014 American superhero film based on the fictional characters that appear in and is based on Chris Claremont and John Byrne's earlier work. Quotes |-|Promo= :Rayna (to Stefan): "The only way for you to be free is to let Damon go." :Damon (to Valerie): "I am Damon Salvatore! I will figure this out!" : Rayna: "Are you finally ready to leave Damon behind?" : Stefan: "Yes." |-|Extended Promo= : Rayna (to Stefan): "The only way for you to be free is to let Damon go." : Valerie: "Now is when you prove who you really are!" :Damon: "I am Damon Salvatore! I will figure this out!" : Enzo: "If he wanted to unleash Rayna on us, why wait till now?" : Matt: "Ask Stefan." : Rayna: "Are you finally ready to leave Damon behind?" : Stefan: "Yes." |-|Sneak Peek= :Damon: "You stayed to keep me company. How sweet." : Rayna: "Nice try. Once I'm done patching myself up, I'm outta here. Because as much as I like to kill you first, my sword is on the move and so is my target. I have to chase them both. Mystical nature calls. So weird that Stefan ran away from your offer." :Damon: "He's just being a martyr. Probably thinks I can't handle the scar. Soon as I charge this I'll call him; tell him to get his ass back here. I'll do the transfer spell." : Rayna: "That is downright noble. More than I expected from you. Especially considering everything you have to give up." :Damon: "I'm not gonna give up. I've been in a coffin for the last three years. It's not like I was keeping up on my hobbies." |-|Webclip= : Rayna: "Make your choice." :Damon: "It's a pretty big deal you know? Me offering to take this scar from you. But I have been on the bench for quite a while and you look pretty tired. So let me...tap in and give you a breather. Hastag "Your Welcome." Are hastags still a thing? I don't know. It's been three years." : Rayna: "Say yes Stefan. You can stop running. You'll get your life back." :Damon: "All it's going to take is one itty bitty transfer spell. Any more suspense and I might pass out little brother. Course I might pass out anyway." : Stefan: "Phone's in my pocket. Valerie can do the spell." :Damon: "Hallelujah! He's seen the light!" |-|Inside clip= : Rayna (to Stefan): "Sun's coming up Stefan. Make your choice." : Rayna (to Stefan): "Believe it or not, I don't actually want to kill you, Stefan." : Rayna (to Stefan): "I know you don't deserve that mark, but somebody else does. What if I were to tell you there's a way for me to transfer it to someone a little more deserving? It should have been Damon all along. You know this as well as I do." : Rayna (to Damon): "I'm sure you already figured out that when you take Stefan's scar, you'll be giving up your future with Elena. You'll never see her again." : Nora: "Let's see what else is out there together." : Mary Louise: "I suppose there's no one I'd rather explore this dreadful world with." : Alex: "Bag 'em up, and let's go home." : Nora (to Mary Louise): "Are you alright!? What happened?!" : Alex: "Bring Enzo back to me, alive and I'll give you everything I have to heal her." : Nora: "Why do you want him?" : Alex: "So I can kill him myself." : Mary Louise: "No. Please don't go." : Nora: "I have to. I'm going to save you." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x16 Promo (HD) The Vampire Diaries Days of Future Past Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries Days of Future Past Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x16 Webclip 2 - Days of Future Past HD The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Days of Future Past The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD716-Rayna.jpg TVD716-Nora-Mary.jpg TVD716-Mary.jpg |-|Screencaps= 716-001-Stefan.png 716-002-Damon.png 716-003-Stefan-Rayna.png 716-004-Rayna.png 716-005-Damon-Rayna.png 716-006-Valerie.png 716-007-Stefan.png 716-008-Stefan.png 716-009-Valerie.png 716-010-Stefan.png 716-011-Nora.png 716-012-Alex.png 716-013-Nora-Alex.png 716-014-Nora.png 716-015-Mary.png 716-016-Matt.png 716-017-Enzo.png 716-018-Matt-Enzo.png 716-019-Enzo.png 716-020-Matt.png 716-021-Stefan.png 716-022-Valerie.png 716-023-Stefan.png 716-024-Valerie.png 716-025-Stefan.png 716-026-Damon.png 716-027-Rayna.png 716-028-Damon.png 716-029-Rayna.png 716-030-Damon.png 716-031-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-032-Valerie.png 716-033-Stefan.png 716-034-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-035-Stefan.png 716-036-Stefan.png 716-037-Rayna.png 716-038-Stefan.png 716-039-Rayna.png 716-040-Alex.png 716-041-Mary.png 716-042-Rayna.png 716-043-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-044-Stefan.png 716-045-Rayna.png 716-046-Damon.png 716-047-Stefan.png 716-048-Damon.png 716-049-Damon.png 716-050-Stefan.png 716-051-Matt.png 716-052-Matt-Enzo.png 716-053-Enzo.png 716-054-Nora.png 716-055-Enzo.png 716-056-Nora.png 716-057-Matt.png 716-058-Enzo.png 716-059-Nora.png 716-060-Enzo-Nora.png 716-061-Rayna.png 716-062-Stefan.png 716-063-Rayna.png 716-064-Rayna.png 716-065-Stefan.png 716-066-Damon.png 716-067-Enzo.png 716-068-Damon.png 716-069-Enzo.png 716-070-Damon.png 716-071-Enzo.png 716-072-Damon.png 716-073-Nora.png 716-074-Enzo.png 716-075-Nora.png 716-076-Mary.png 716-077-Alex.png 716-078-Mary.png 716-079-Mary-Alex.png 716-080-Alex.png 716-081-Damon.png 716-082-Damon-Valerie.png 716-083-Damon-Valerie.png 716-084-Damon.png 716-085-Valerie.png 716-086-Stefan.png 716-087-Valerie.png 716-088-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-089-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-090-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-091-Alex.png 716-092-Stefan.png 716-093-Nora-Alex.png 716-094-Enzo-Alex.png 716-095-Enzo.png 716-096-Damon-Valerie.png 716-097-Damon.png 716-098-Valerie.png 716-099-Valerie.png 716-100-Damon.png 716-101-Stefan.png 716-102-Damon.png 716-103-Stefan.png 716-104-Rayna.png 716-105-Rayna.png 716-106-Mary.png 716-107-Nora.png 716-108-Mary.png 716-109-Nora.png 716-110-Nora-Mary.png 716-111-Damon.png 716-112-Damon-Valerie.png 716-113-Rayna.png 716-114-Stefan.png 716-115-Stefan.png 716-116-Rayna.png 716-117-Stefan-Rayna.png 716-118-Stefan.png 716-119-Damon.png 716-120-Rayna.png 716-121-Matt.png 716-122-Matt.png 716-123-Nora.png 716-124-Mary.png 716-125-Nora-Mary.png 716-126-Damon-Valerie.png 716-127-Stefan-Damon-Valerie.png 716-128-Valerie.png 716-129-Stefan-Damon.png 716-130-Stefan.png 716-131-Mary.png 716-132-Nora.png 716-133-Mary.png 716-134-Nora.png 716-135-Mary.png 716-136-Valerie.png 716-137-Damon.png 716-138-Stefan-Damon.png 716-139-Nora.png 716-140-Mary.png 716-141-Damon.png 716-142-Nora.png 716-143-Mary.png Mary Lou & Nora death.png 716-144-Stefan.png 716-145-Rayna.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-04-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Leslie-Anne_Huff.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-04-29_23-36_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-04-29_17-10_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-04-01_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-04-01_Teressa_Liane_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane 2016-04-01_Teressa_Liane_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane 2016-04-01_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane, Scarlett Byrne 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Leslie-Anne Huff 03-28-2016_Ian-Somerhalder-Instagram_4572.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-03-25_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-03-21_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-03-17_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey 2016-01-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Geoff_Shotz_Lane_Cheek_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Ian Somerhalder, Teressa Liane, Scarlett Byrne, Lane Cheek January 29, 2016 2016-01-29_Michael_Malarkey_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey January 28, 2016 2016-01-28_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey January 28, 2016 2016-01-28_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 28, 2016 2016-01-27_Neil_Reinolds_Instagram.jpg|Neil Reynolds January 27, 2016 2016-01-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder January 26, 2016 2016-01-25_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Geoff_Shotz_Alan_Cohen_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Alan Cohen January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley January 25, 2016 546112450_1252016.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff January 25, 2016 2016-01-22_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Scarlett Byrne January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Brian Young January 22, 2016 2016-01-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 20, 2016 2016-01-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 19, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder_Pascal_Verschooris_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Pascal Verschooris January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder_Julie_Plec_Pascal_Verschooris_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Pascal Verschooris January 14, 2016 2016-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder January 13, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashback episodes